ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of E.V.O characters
Characters from E.V.O Main Characters * Rex Salazar( voiced by TBD) - An amnesiac teenager * Bobo Haha ( voiced by John DiMaggio) - Rex`s chimp sidekick * Agent 6 ( voiced by Wally Kurth) teen version( E.G. Daily) - sixth most dangrous man * Dr. Rebecca Holiday ( voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Rex`s doctor * White Knight ( voiced by J. K. Simmons) - Rex`s boss Supporting Characters * Caesar Salazar ( voiced by Freddy Rodriguez) - Rex`s brother * Noah Nixon ( voiced by TBD) - Rex`s best friend * Circe ( voiced by TBD) - Rex`s girlfriend * Walter ( voiced by TBD) * Tuck ( voiced by TBD) * Cricket ( voiced by TBD) * Darcy ( voiced by Lisa Edelstein) * Frederico ( voiced by TBD) - Rex`s childhood friend * Everly Holiday - Six`s and Holiday`s infant daughter and Ivory`s twin sister * Ivory Holiday - Six`s and Holiday`s infant daughter and Everly`s twin sister * Kenwyn Jones( voiced by TBD) * Violetta - Darcy and Caesar`s infant daughter,Rex`s niece, and Raphael`s twin sister * Raphael - Darcy and Caesar`s infant son,Rex`s nephew, and Violetta`s twin brother Minor Characters * GenRex ( voiced by Patrick Warburton) - Rex`s future self * Regiena Salazar ( voiced by Emily Hahn) - Rex`s and Circe`s future daughter * Circe Salazar ( voiced by Kathleen Barr) - Circe`s future self and GenRex`s wife * Darcy Salazar( voiced by Lisa Edelstein) - Caesar`s future wife * Agent E.H.( voiced by Lisa Edelstein) - Everly`s future self * Dr. Ivory Holiday( voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Ivory`s future self * Darla Jones/Skwyddette( voiced by Christina Ricci) - Walter`s and Kenwyn`s daughter and Edward`s younger sister * Edward Jones( voiced by TBD) - Walter`s and Kenwyn`s son and Darla`s older brother * Poppy( voiced by TBD) - Tuck`s and Annie`s daughter and Andy`s twin sister * Andy( voiced by TBD) - Tuck`s and Annie`s son and Poppy`s twin brother * Terra( voiced by TBD) - Frederico`s and Cricket`s daughter * Noah Nixon Jr.( voiced by TBD) - Noah`s and Claire`s son and Xylia`s older brother * Xylia Nixon ( voiced by Katie Griffin) - Noah`s and Claire`s daughter and Noah Jr.`s younger sister * Nevada( voiced by TBD) - An E.V.O with bat-like ears * Roland( voiced by TBD) - A pangolin-like E.V.O. * Yelena Drake - A dragon-like E.V.O * Puppet Rex( voiced by Ray Romano) - a puppet version of Rex * Old Rex( voiced by TBD) - an elderly version of Rex * Dumb Rex( voiced by TBD) - a dumb version of Rex * Perverted Rex( voiced by TBD) - a pervert version of Rex * Pregnant Rex( voiced by TBD) - a pregnant version of Rex * M.Rex Rex( voiced by Debi Derryberry) - an M.Rex version of Rex * Ferret Rex( voiced by TBD) - an animal version of Rex * Regiena( voiced by TBD) - a female version of Rex * Baby Rex( voiced by TBD) - a baby version of Rex * Violetta Salazar( voiced by Lisa Edelstein(older version only) - Caesar and Darcy`s daughter and Raphael`s twin sister * Raphael Salazar( voiced by TBD) - Caesar and Darcy`s son and Violetta`s twin brother Villains * Van Kleiss( voiced by Troy Baker) * Skalamndar(' voiced by John DiMaggio)' * Biowulf ( voiced by Troy Baker) * Breach ( voiced by TBD) * Hunter Cain ( voiced by John DiMaggio) * Gatlocke ( voiced by Greg Ellis) * Ace ( voiced by John de Lancie) - A warlock * Diva Divine ( voiced by Nika Futterman) - A vain fashion designer * Fletcher ( voiced by TBD) - An E.V.O porcupine archer * Valve ( voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Perseus( voiced by TBD) - Ace`s son * Killer Kangaroo( voiced by TBD) - Kangaroo-like E.V.O * Dark Rex( voiced by TBD) - an evil version of Rex Category:Generator Rex Category:Man of Action Category:R Category:Syfy Category:Koopo783`s ideas Category:Disney At Dusk Category:Disney Channel Category:E.V.O